


You're Home.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, M/M, Marriage, Reunion Sex, Soldier Jensen, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Jared comes home from work to a surprise.





	You're Home.

Jared missed his husband so much. Jensen had been overseas for almost year, yes they talked on the phone and yes they emailed each other but it wasn't the same. Jared was finally leaving work for the day. He got into his car and drove home. He got out the car and walked out into the house. Sadie didn't greet him at the door like she normally did. 

“Sadie girl.” He called. 

He walked upstairs to look for her. She wasn't anywhere in the house. Jared went back downstairs and went out to the back door. 

*****

He opened it and saw someone sitting on the ground playing with Sadie. He felt the tears starting roll down his cheeks. He felt like he couldn't move. 

“Jen.” He chocked out. 

The older man stood up and turned around. He smiled at his husband. Next thing he knew he had arms full of Jared. He wrapped his arms around the younger man. 

“Oh gods Jensen. I love you so much” Jared all but sobbed out. 

Jensen felt the wetness from Jared crying. He could feel his own tears rolling down his cheeks. He pulled the younger man away. He cup his face and kissed him sweetly. “Fuck Jay. I love you so much too” 

“When did you get home?” 

“Just a few hours ago. I know I should have told but I wanted to surprise you so badly.” He smiled. 

“Bedroom now please.” He pulled Jensen back to the house. “Sadie girl you're staying outside to play.” 

*****

They barely got into the house when Jared had Jensen pinned to the wall. Jensen jumped up and wrapped his legs around is husband's waist. Jared kissed down Jensen's jaw and neck. The older man moaned as Jared sucked a mark on his husband's collar bone. 

“I want you in me now.” The older man moaned. 

Jared carried his husband upstairs to their room. He all but throw Jensen on the bed. The older man moaned. Jensen lifted his hips so Jared could take his sweats. The younger man pulled the sweats and groaned when he saw his husband wasn't wearing anything under them. Jensen took his shirt off.

“Baby boy you have to many clothes on.” 

Jared undressed quickly. He crawled up the bed to Jensen as kissed up his body. The older man moaned softly as Jared sucked on his hip. 

“Jay please. I need you. It's been so long.” 

Jensen reached over to the nightstand and got the lube. He handed it to his husband. Jared put some on his fingers. He slowly slid a finger into Jensen's heat. 

“Jay I take another finger.” He moaned. 

Jared slid a second finger into the tight hole. The older man moaned as the Jared scissored his fingers. Jensen moaned and arched off the bed as Jared hit his sweet spot. 

“Baby boy please stop teasing I'm ready for you.” 

The younger man put lube on his hard dick. He lined it up with the tight hole, he slowly slid his dick into his husband. He moaned at the tightness. 

“Oh gods Jay it's been so long baby.” The older man moaned. 

Jared bottom out. “Oh fuck you're tight.” 

The younger man started to pump his hips fast and hard. Jared noticed that his husband wasn't going last long. He could feel the tightness around his dick. He hit the older man's sweet spot again and again. Jared leaned down and kissed Jensen. Jensen moaned Jared name as he came. Jared came moaning Jensen's name. He gently pulled out and laid beside the older man. Jared got up and got a warm wash cloths to get clean them both off. He toss it back into the bathroom after he was done using it. 

*****

He laid back down on the bed next Jensen.“Jen, how long are you going to home for?” He asked softly. 

Jensen curls into Jared's side as he lays his head on his chest. “Forever.” He smiles at the young man. 

“You're being discharge?” He smiled showing his dimples. 

“Yup. I'm home for good now baby boy.” He kissed his husband's chest. 

“I'm so happy you're home.” He smiled at his husband.


End file.
